Jackson Bloodline
by JerryTheFox
Summary: Jackson Bloodline, detective de Zootopia, el único zorro detective. Su vida siempre ha ido mal. Pero gracias a una "ayudita" el conseguía mantenerse cuerdo. Después de unos Años trabajando fuera de la ciudad, escucha la noticia de una pareja de policías algo inusual. "Zorro y coneja". Él se aventurara para conocerles y ayudarles con un caso, bastante peculiar. MA por contenido 18
1. Prólogo 1

Hola! Este es mi segundo fanfic. Esta vez de zootopia. Tenia muchas ganas de traer uno con mi OC, y acá está.  
 **ADVERTENCIA:** Contiene temas sexuales explícitos, y contenido homosexual. También violación. Si eres sensible ante este contenido, abstente de leer, de lo contrario, disfrútalo!

"Puede que sean malas para mi salud, pero es mejor que nada" Pensó aquel zorro rojo, mirando el frasco de antidepresivos que sostenía en su pata derecha.

Su nombre es Jackson Bloodline, nació como huerfano en un orfanato de las afueras de Zootopia. Fue adoptado por una familia de jabalíes, los cuales no eran muy buenos con él. Era una familia de 4, bastante dispareja en cuanto a especie. 3 jabalíes y un zorro. A Jackson no le molestaba eso, es mas, le parecía curioso que ellos le fuesen adoptado. Pero a la edad de 7 años, se dio cuenta de que ellos no le querian, es más, le odiaban a tal punto de golpearle por cualquier cosa. Le obligaban a hacer todas las labores de la casa, y "favores" difíciles, tales como acomodar muebles pesados, o arreglar cosas complejas, asegurándole de que no comería nada hasta no terminar. Eso tampoco llegó a molestar del todo a Jackson, es más, le gustaba estar siempre ocupado. Total nunca le compraron juguetes o cosas para entretenerse, así que esas labores eran lo único que él tenia de entretenimiento. Con 12 años, descubrió algo interesante, empezo a ver a unas compañeras de clase llevar unos guantes que llegaban hasta los hombros, como se veian tambien, consiguió comprarse unos. A partir de ése día los llevaria casi todo el tiempo, consiguiendo que sus padres le criticaran llamandole "Gay" y "Mujercita", él solo los ignoraba. A los 13 años, algo no muy bueno le pasó, algo horrible.

Llegaba cansado de la escuela, ya que era bastante menospreciado al ser zorro. Para llegar a su casa, tenia que ir por un camino muy obscuro, de noche. Por lo general era tranquilo el lugar, pero esa noche no. Caminando por la acera, escucho a alguien a su lado.

-Hey! tú, zorro!- me volteé para ver quién me estaba llamando.

-Ven acá!- Miré en la oscuridad, pude distinguir la silueta de algun canino bastante grande. Como no era tonto, lo decidí ignorar. Mala idea.

Apenas me volteé para seguir mi camino, senti una garra aferrarse a mi hombro, obligandome a detenerme.

-Es de mala educación ignorar a alguien que te esta hablando- soltó aquel canino, cerca de mi oido, un gruñido bajo capaz de helar la sangre.

-Te lo diré otra vez, es de mala educación ignorar a alguien- me agarró, con su otra pata, mi brazo derecho. Entre en panico e intenté soltarme, moviendome con fuerza, logre voltearme y asestarle un zarpaso en el hocico. Pude verle la cara. Era un lobo bastante alto, mediría unos 1.7 o 1.8 métros (yo medía solo 1.3). Su pelaje era totalmente gris, y sus ojos eran marrones. Me sonrió con la marca de mi zarpaso en la cara, el cual comenzó a sangrar. Dí unos pasos atrás, tropezando con mi propia cola y cayendo de espaldas. Verlo desde ese angulo me congeló, estaba aterrado. Metió su mano en un bolsillo, sacando una navaja de él. Me agarro con fuerza del cuello y me arrastro al callejon de cerca. Su agarre era demasiado fuerte, me dolia y apenas podia respirar, empezé a toser sintiendo que me ahogaba, hasta que me soltó. Gemí tosiendo bastante y tomando bocanadas de aire mientras él solo me miraba con esa sonrisa macabra. Me intenté levantar, pero me apunto con la navaja al cuello.

-Te costará caro tu idiotez, zorrito- dijo arrinconándome contra una pared.

No sabia que hacer, ¿pelear?, ¿huir?, no parecian buenas opciones. Se quedó un rato mirandome a los ojos, yo, bastante aterrado, por fin consegui hablar.

-¿Q-q-qué quiere d-de m-mi?- tartamudeé, con un nudo en mi garganta. La respuesta fue la menos esperada. con su pata libre empezo a acariciar mi costado. instintivamente intente alejarle, pero puso su navaja en mi cara.

-seria lindo que te dejaras. Lo harías todo mas facil ¿sabes? -dijo con un leve susurro en mi oreja -déjame devolverte el favor-

Después de decir éso, puso la navaja en la parte superior de mi ceja, instintivamente cerré los ojos y sentí como la hoja atravesaba mi piel. Grité, pero me agarro de nuevo del cuello, callándome y haciendome soltar un ruido ahogado. Empezo a bajar la navaja, cortandome mi ojo izquierdo, lentamente. Lloré, no sólo de dolor, si no de miedo. esa cortada empezo a sangrar bastante, mientras el dejo de cortar. la herida era desde la parte superior de la ceja pasando por mi parpado hasta la parte inferior de la cuenca de mi ojo. Comenzé a jadear a causa de la falta de aire, a lo cual él respondió soltándome. Tosi, temblando un poco y derramando silenciosas lagrimas, mientras ponia mi pata en mi ojo herido. me dejé caer en el suelo, sentado con la espalda en la sucia pared de el callejón, le escuché reirse, así que levanté la mirada, solo para notar que se habia bajado los pantalones, mostrandome la funda de su miembro canino. Me sonroje a la vez que levantaba la mirada para ver los ojos de mi agresor, él solo seguía sonriendo, mientras acercaba una pata a mi cabeza.

-¿Qué? ¿te gusta?- agarro mi oreja forzandome a acercar el hocico a su entrepierna. Me trate de resistir.

-NO! DEJAME! SUÉLTAME! POR FAVOR! -Grite moviendo mi cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de levantarme. Mala idea. Al moneto de lograr estar en cuclillas, el me propinó un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago. Abrí la boca para tomar aire, ya que el golpe me habia dejado sin resuello, a lo que el lobo aprovechó para intentar introducir su miembro en mi boca.

-Muérdelo y sera lo último que hagas en tu miserable vida, zorro- amenazó. Cerre los ojos tratando de recuperar el aliento, a la vez que ignoraba el sabor tan raro del miembro del canino. Era grande, lo suficiente como para no permitirme hablar. Solte un gemido poniendo mis patas en sus caderas, tratando, en vano, de separarlo, ya que tenia su otra pata en la parte posterior de mi cabeza, forzandome a no despegar la nariz de su pelvis. Respiraba por la nariz, tratando desesperadamente de separarme del lobo. Despues de un minuto, epmezo a moverse, embistiendo con cierta fuerza mi boca. Me empezó a doler la mandíbula, asi que de nuevo intenté separarme, pero deteniendome al sentir el filo de la navaja en mi cuello.

-Mejor será para tí el no pelear y dejarte llevar- gruño, embistiendo más rapido. Yo solo gemia intentando pensar en cualquier cosa, deseando que esto acabara rápido.

Después de unos minutos, saco su miembro de mi hocico, a lo cual empezé a toser y jadear a causa de la falta de aire.

-Jeje buen chico... ahora levantate -dijo alejándose un poco de mi -y enseñame esa colita tuya-

Bajé mis orejas mirandole a los ojos, no iba a hacer lo que yo pensaba... ¿o si?.

-N-no, por favor! Señor éso no!- gemi débilmente, levantandome con cuidado.

Me agarro con fuerza del cuello, de nuevo.

-Harás lo que yo diga- gruño suavemente en mi oreja- o te mataré y violaré tu cadaver-

Ante éso último me estremecí visiblemente, gimiendo de dolor y agarrando el brazo con el que me sujetaba el cuello.

Me soltó. Tosi nuevamente, mientras pensaba rápidamente en que hacer. No tenia opción, era o ser violado, o morir y ser violado.

-E-esta b-b-bien- tartamudeé aterrado. Sabia que eso no me gustaria, pero no tenia otra salida -P-pero sea cui-cuidadoso...- me voltee, inseguro si era la mejor opción, casi preferia morir. Pero no queria, así que me dejé.

Empezo a deshacer mi cinturon, bajando mis jeans hasta mis rodillas, agarró y bajó mis boxers, mostrando mi trasero ante él. Me cubria instintivamente con mi gran y peluda cola, pero el la agarró, levantandola y descubriendo lo que quieria.

-Jejeje, se ve apretado. Mejor- sin siquiera intentar lubricarme, puso la punta de su miembro en mi ano, presionando para entrar. Apreté mis dientes soltando un gemido fuerte, dolía muchísimo.

-¿Que sucede zorrito? ¿muy grande para ti?- me susurro al oido. Yo solo trataba de ignorar el creciente dolor de tener algo tan grande en mi. despues de unos minutos de sufrimiento, consiguió metermelo casi entero, aún faltaba el nudo, pero yo apenas podia aguantar su miembro.

-Sólo t-termine rápido- gruñi, gimiendo de dolor. empezó a embestirme con ganas, solo disfutando de mi sufrimiento. Se sentia muy doloroso, raspaba la pared mientras trataba de ignorar el dolor y la angustia de que después me matase.

Sonará raro, pero despues de unos minutos logré acostumbrarme a ese dolor, es más, el dolor se iba. Y entonces solte otro gemido. Ni yo me creia esto. Estaba sintiendo placer. Era un placer leve y algo incomodo, pero hacia que mi miembro se pusiera duro. Me cubri disimuladamente con mi camisa. No queria que él notas éso, aunque andaba bastante mas centrado en embestirme sin piedad. Después de varios minutos así, empezo a embestir mas lento y corto.

-Ya casi llega tu regalo, zorrito- gimio, para luego agarrar con fuerza mis costados y presionar ese enorme nudo para que entrase en mi. No lo soporte y grité, intentando desesperadamente evitar eso. Yo era un canino, y sabia que pasaria si hacia éso, asi que en mi intento de liberarme, le di un codazo en el hocico, consiguiendo partirle un diente. Aun me arrepiento de eso.

Se enojó mucho, dejó de intentar introducir su nudo y me agarro de nuevo del cuello, mientras que con la otra pata me agarro el costado izquierdo del estómago, clavando profundamente sus garras en mi piel y rasgandola, haciendome tres heridas de al menos 10 cm de largo. De nuevo grité de dolor, aunque mi grito salio mas como un gemido ahogado, debido a que me estaba agarrando del cuello. Luego, como si no fuera bastante mi sufrimiento, me metio su gran nudo, causando que arquee la espalda del dolor.

-Gahhh- solte sintiendo que perdia el conocimiento, todo se volvia colores apagados y borrosos. Hasta que solo quedo la obscuridad.


	2. Prólogo 2

**Hola chicos! Este es el capítulo 2 de este fanfic. Espero les guste ya que mis ideas andan algo flojas.**

 **PD: Tengo deviant con dibujos hechos por mi de Jackson. cualquier error perdonarlo, soy nuevo en esto de escribir Fanfic largos.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FANFIC TIENE CONTENIDO EXPLICITO, Y VIOLENCIA. ABSTENTE DE LEERLO SI ERES SENSIBLE A ESTE CONTENIDO.**

* * *

 _Hay días en los que me siento como basura, pues ése día fue literal... Usado y desechado como un pañuelo. Desde luego decirle a mis padres solo les provocaría a repetir esa escena... sólo que esta vez, seguramente muera._

Abro mis ojos lentamente. No veo nada; obscuridad absoluta. Me trato de levantar, sintiendo mi cuerpo agarrotado. Mi cabeza da contra algo duro, al parecer me habían metido en un recipiente o algo parecido. Pánico corrió por mis venas mientras me sentaba, poniendo una pata en el suelo. sentí el plástico de una bolsa, y unas cosas dentro de ella. Deduje que estaba en un recipiente para la basura. Con mis patas empujé la tapa del recipiente, abriéndolo. La luz cegó mis ojos mientras intentaba acostumbrarme a ella, al parecer, pasé toda la noche ahí. mire el callejón iluminado, asegurándome que no hubiese nadie, para luego intentar salir del recipiente. al poner mis patas en el suelo y apoyar mi peso en ellas, las siento muy débiles y temblorosas, a lo que termino con mi hocico contra el suelo, con un gemido leve.

-ahh jod... ¿qué me hizo?- me pregunte mirando mis piernas. Empezé a tocarlas, buscando fracturas o lesiones. no habia ninguna. Me sente en el suelo, respirando lentamente para calmarme. Al menos estaba vivo. De repente, siento un dolor agudo en mi costado izquierdo, miro la zonda adolorida solo para notar mi camiseta cumbierta en sangre. Alzo las orejas a lavez que me levanto la camisa, algo asustado. Veo todo el pelaje de mi lado izquierdo teñido de un rojo obscuro. las tres heridas eran peor de lo que pensaba. Puse una pata en ellas intentando evitar que sangrasen , aunque la sangre ya estaba seca y las heridas se estaban curando. Me cubro bien con la camiseta intentando de nuevo el levantarme. Lo consigo, tambaleandome un poco, intento caminar. Sentia como si me fuese a caer en cualquier momento, pero logre mantener el equilibrio mientras caminaba hasta mi hogar. Sólo queria llegar hasta mi casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Recordaba esa noche mientras caminaba por la calle, la gente volteandose a verme, notando que mi camisa estaba manchada en sangre y yo me estaba tambaleando para llegar a casa. Nadie se preocupó, mas si que me observaron, murmurandose cosas. Probablemente ideas de lo que me pudo haber pasado "tal vez sea uno de esos vagabundos drogadictos" "Es un zorro, es normal que se metan en problemas" "Mejor no se acerquen a él, tal vez sea violento" fueron algunas frases que logré escuchar, aunque mi mente estaba en esa noche, recordando vividamente el dolor y sufrimiento de no poder hacer nada mientras aquel lobo satisfacia sus perversas necesidades conmigo. Despues de un rato caminando, logro llega a mi casa. Abro la puerta lentamente, rogando por que mis padres no esten. Por fin algo de suerte, parecia que se habian ido. No sabia que hora era, pero corri hasta el baño, encerrandome en el. Lloré. Empeze a derramar lagrimas, dejandome caer en la puerta del baño. ¿Como podia mi suerte ser asi de mala? ¿Por que tenia que sufrir tanto? ¿Acaso no era suficiente el ser un huerfano adoptado por una familia que no le queria?.

Me levante y me mire en el espejo. mi cara tambien estaba algo manchada de sangre. Me seque las lagrimas y me empeze a echar agua en la cara, lavandola. Me desvesti para poder contemplar mis heridas. Eran grandes, pero al parecer no eran graves. camine hasta la bañera, encendiendo el agua y metiendome en ella, dejando que el agua la llenase y cerrando los ojos. Solo queria olvidarlo todo, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos me venian recuerdos de esa noche.

Me bañe, lavando las heridas lo mejor que pude. Me puse un vendaje en ellas, solo unas tiras de tela medica alrededor de mi cintura, para cubrir las heridas.

Sali del baño con una toalla puesta, mire a ambos lados del pasillo para luego salir hacia mi habitacion.

-Con que aqui estabas, Jack- escuche una voz ronca a mi espalda. Era mi padre -Espero te hayas divertido-

Me dio un escalofrio cuando voltee y le vi con esa expresion severa en su cara.

-Yo-yo... p...puedo explicarlo -tartamudee, intentando mantenerme calmado -solo fue...

-¿Sabes que tienes deberes que hacer no?- escupio, interrumpiendome -De ahora en mas te tendre mas vigilado, asi no te escapas de tus labores. Ven aca-

Bajo las escaleras. Yo con creciente miedo baje detras de el, aun mojado por el baño que me acababa de dar, mojando el suelo.

-que sepas que te saldra caro tu escapada- dijo abriendo una bolsa y sacando una caja negra de ella.

-si-si me dejara explicarle, señor yo...

-CALLA!- bramo abriendo la caja -arrodillate!-

Obedeci sin decir otra palabra, rogando que no me disparase o acuchillase. logre ver que era lo que habia en la caja: una especie de collar negro con una caja en un costado, la cual tenia una luz. Si eso era lo que yo creia, no podia ser bueno. me puso aquel collar en el cuello, el cual me quedaba algo apretado. Al cerrarlo en mi cuello, el collar solto un pitido, encendiendose la luz que era de color verde. Vi a mi padre sonreir mientras sacaba un control pequeño de la caja.

-con ésto me aseguraré de que no incumplas las normas- giro una perilla del control, para luego apretar el unico boton que tenia.

Grite al sentir un fuerte corrientazo correr desde mi cuello hasta la punta de mis patas y cola. Cai al suelo jadeando y gimiendo, sintiendome muy mareado y adolorido. Era un collar de choques electricos, uno poderoso.

-¿Ahora comprendes? nada de romper mis reglas y salir por ahi de fiesta-

Me agarro del collar, arrastrandome hacia mi habitacion, mi toalla se callo en el proceso, permitiendole ver mis heridas. Al parecer, no le importo mientras me llevaba a mi cuarto, lanzandome en la cama. Cerro la puerta con fuerza mientras le oí decir: "Media hora para que te pongas a limpiar la casa"

Despues de ése dia, todo fue de mal en peor. Ahora cada vez que yo hacia algo "Incorrecto" me daba un shock electrico. El no era tonto, y me olbigaba a usar una bufanda al ir al colegio. Sabia que ponerle un collar electrico a un animal era ilegal. Yo no le denuncie, ni a el ni al lobo que me violo. ¿por que? por miedo. Miedo a que me volviese a pasar o que mi padre me matase. en cualquier caso asi pase mis dias hasta pasados 6 años.

-19 años ya... vaya zorro estoy hecho para pasar por tanto y seguir vivo- le dije a mi reflejo en el espejo, contemplando la placa que tenia en mi camisa de policia. Me permiti sonreir a la vez que volteaba a ver las maletas que habia empacado. No solo me gradue con honores para la ZPD, si no que consegui dinero para poder mudarme de este horrible lugar. Evidentemente no tenia el collar ya. Me lo habian quitado hace 2 años ya que les dije que me iria al Centro de Entrenamiento Policiaco de Zootopia.

Agarre mi maleta y me dirigi con paso firme a la salida de mi casa. Al agarrar el pomo de la puerta, una voz me detuvo.

-¿Ya te vas?- dijo el jabali adulto, con una expresion extraña. ¿era tristeza?

-Si, ya me gradue y pague la primera cuota de mi apartamento- dije sin voltearme a verle- asi que si, me iré para no volver-

Le escuche suspirar.

-Mira, se que no te trate bien... de hecho -escuche su voz quebrarse un poco- te trate como basura-

En contra de mi voluntad, me voltee para verle. Me sorprendio ver una lagrima caer por su mejilla.

-Se que no servira de nada, pero te quiero pedir perdon. No sabia lo valioso que eras para mi... Ni siquiera Michael fue tan buen hijo... -empezo a sollozar, yo estaba sin aliento- yo... me di cuenta tarde... perdoname-

Estaba sin palabras. ¿En serio se dio cuenta tan tarde? ¿por que tendria que perdonarle? me hizo la vida miserable desde mis 7 años, y ahora que me iba, ¿se disculpaba?.

-No soy especial- dije acercandome a el -Solo soy un zorro el cual a pesar de que su vida fue una basura y no tuviese a nadie que le quisiera, siguio adelante- me pare firme ante el.

Me le quede mirando un rato, hasta que sin previo aviso, me atrapo en un abrazo.

-Te quiero hijo- me dijo para luego soltarme.

Lo mire a los ojos, incredulo. Pero luego recorde todos los maltratos, las horas sin dormir, los dias sin comer, las palizas gratuitas y el collar.

-Yo no... -solte mirando a un lado -para mi no eres mas que un mal recuerdo.

Senti un calor llenar mi cuerpo, como veneno. empeze a sentir oido, odio hacia aquel jabali. Ya tengo 19 años, ya no tengo que aguantar mas esto. Me voltee agarrando mi maleta.

-Que sepas que te odio- solté fríamente- que tengas una buena vida- Y salí por ésa puerta, hacia un futuro que probablemente sea mejor que mi pasado.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus reviews que las leeré todas sin excepción!  
And for all the pepole that speaks english, I may do an translated version, only if you guys want it!  
**

 **Ah y les adelanto algo:**

 **Si habrán escenas Nick x Jackson (ya que mi OC es gay) déjenme saber si les gustaría.**

 **Con cariño: ILoveTaiLung 3**


End file.
